Escaping Doomed Fate
by HowlingWolves
Summary: Bella moves back to her Dad's in La Push in an attempt to escape her past, but will she be able to stop the fate that is hanging over her or will she succumbs to lifes end. Bella/Paul
1. Chapter 1

**Escaping Doomed Fate**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

_Mom never told him, __Dad doesn't know what's happening. Calm down. _

I must have repeated that to myself at least a thousand times on the flight from Heathrow Airport London, England, to Seattle Tacoma Airport, USA (most commonly referred to as "Sea Tac" by the locals). The pathetic thing was, no matter how many times I repeated it, I couldn't bring myself to calm down, or even believe it.

The plane finally landed, and I grudgingly made my way through Customs, and found my suitcase. I walked through the Airport, grateful that it wasn't very crowded, and stepped out into the moist air.

I hadn't really told anyone that I was coming a week early, so my Dad, Charlie wouldn't have driven out to the Airport to come meet me. No one knew how fed up I truly was with life in "Good Ol' England" and I hadn't really known either – until I woke up one morning, and began packing my bags, desperate for an escape from that tiny Island.

Since La Push was four hours away from Seattle by car, I'd booked a flight on a small plane down to Port Angles, which was only about an hour away from La Push. Running through the Airport, I found my terminal with only minutes to spare.

Once in Port Angles, I hopped in a green cab, and asked the driver to take me to La Push. He nodded tiredly; he had obviously had a long day as well, and turned onto a highway.

La Push, here I come.

About half an hour later, we passed the woods surrounding the tiny town neighbouring La Push: Forks. There was always a comforting feeling surrounding the woods around Forks, it was somehow different to all the other trees that dominated most of Washington State. Despite my rare visit's to La Push, those woods always felt like home.

The driver followed the road to La Push, and began driving along the seaside road. The view was breathtaking.

I bit my lip as a wood cabin, set slightly into the woods with moss covering every square inch of the small lawn came into few. The cab slowed to a stop.

"This it, Miss?" The cabbie asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, thanks,"

He nodded, and I paid him, thanked him again, and got out of the cab. I took my suitcase out of the trunk, and headed towards the front porch without further delay.

I only paused when I reached the front door. Maybe I should just go back to England, maybe this was all a stupid idea. Pushing my wandering thoughts aside, I took a deep breath, and lifted my hand to knock.

The door was opened before my hand made contact. The boy standing there was really, _really_ ripped. Like supermodel I-Spend-Twelve-Hours-A-Day-Working-Out ripped. I gapped.

"Um…" The guy said after a second, obviously feeling awkward. "Um, can I help you?"

I snapped my mouth shut and nodded. "Yeah, sorry, is Charlie there?"

The boy nodded, and beckoned me inside. We walked through the small house into the living room, where my Father sat with my Uncle Billy. Both men looked up as we entered.

"Charlie, someone's here for you."

My Father looked up in shock. "Bells, I wasn't expecting you!"

"Yeah, well…" I let my face relax into a smile. "Surprise! I decided it was about time to come see my good ol' Dad."

Dad came over and hugged me. "You should have told me you were coming, Bella. I would have gone and picked you up. Save you the cab fare."

"I wanted to surprise you." I answered, though it wasn't really true. "Besides, it was no trouble."

"Well this is great." He turned and grinned at Billy. "I was just about to order a Pizza. You wanna stay, Billy?"

"Nah, I'd better get home before my son eats everything in the house." My Uncle wheeled himself over to me; I leaned down and hugged him. "Can't tell you how great it is to see you, Bella."

I grinned back at him. "And you."

Billy nodded behind me at Charlie. "Bye, Charlie, see you soon."

"See you around, Billy."

The boy smiled briefly at me, and wheeled Billy out of the house. I turned around and hugged Charlie again. I was so glad to see him.

He grinned. "When did you land?"

"About two thirty in Seattle, I got into Port Angels about five."

"Was your flight over okay?"

I shrugged. "It was so-so. Nothing special. Who was that guy with Billy?"

"Oh, that was Seth Clearwater. You know, Harry's son."

I gave him a blank look. "Harry?"

Charlie smiled again. "You'll probably remember him when you see him around. Harry's been here awhile, I'm sure you've met him before."

"Oh, okay." I nodded for emphasis.

There was an awkward moment of silence, before Charlie turned, and picked up the phone.

"Do you want pizza? I was just about to order some."

"Um, yeah, sure thanks."

Charlie hugged me again. "I'll order us some pizza, and then I'll call the High School to get you enrolled, so you can start on Monday. I'm so glad you're here Bella."

"I am to." I answered as sincerely as I could, hugging him back.

**This is the edited version, lots of thanks to my Beta Cazza. I will continue to edit the chapters slowly, but I'm busy revising at the moment for exams - the joy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I was starting school.

A procedure I found rather pointless, but after careful thought, I'd decided to wait a couple of months before I pointed this out to my Father. I'd wait until he brought it up. Maybe he knew something that would help me with what was going on. Maybe – but I was too afraid to outwardly ask him.

The school came into view. I considered just driving past it, and not going at all. That was a good idea, I could drive to Seattle. Spend a day there. Spend every day there.

With a deep breath, I pushed the thoughts of escape aside, and pulled into the parking lot. I drove straight to the last row, right by the gate, and parked. Without hesitation, grabbed my bag, and coat, and stepped out onto the damp pavement.

A lot of people stared at me, a knot twisted in my stomach, urging me to run back to the truck and drive away as quickly as I could, forgetting that any of this had happened. I was the daughter of the Chief of the Tribe… but I also was unnaturally, noticeably pale. Something that caused a huge amount of turmoil and gossip among the natives, I knew that many people wondered if I really _was_ the daughter of the Chief.

I pulled my hood up, and looked down, hiding my face. As I approached the Office door, someone wrapped their arms around me, and I was lifted into the air in a giant, half cuddle, half assault which cut off most of my air supply, leaving me gasping. Jake chuckled behind me. I turned around, and was met with his happy, boyish grin.

"You came back on Saturday." Jake said, pouting. "Why didn't you come and hang out with your Favourite Cousin on Sunday?"

His pathetic expression made me giggle. "Sorry! I was doing stuff, like unpacking. I meant to. The day just kind of slipped away."

"I'm deeply hurt."

A smile twitched on the corners of my mouth. With visible effort, I pushed it away, in an attempt to look serious.

"I'm sorry."

Jake appeared to look thoughtful, stroking his chin. "I guess I can forgive you."

"Thank you."

With Jake leading the way, we walked into the Office. The receptionist, the lady, a woman in her late forties with greying hair, looked up from her computer.

"Good morning, Jake," She said pleasantly, her eyes wandering to me, and giving me a warm smile, "You must be the Chief's daughter, Isabella."

"Yes."

She smiled again. "Lovely to meet you, welcome,"

Wow. This woman was treating me like an actual person. I was stunned. "T-thank you,"

She put two slips of paper up on the desk. "Here's your class schedule, I won't bother giving you a map, as I'm sure Jake can show you around. The other slip is for your teachers to sign. Can you bring it back at the end of the day?"

"Sure thing," I said, taking them, and glancing over my schedule, "Thanks."

Jake and I walked out of the Office. After a minute, Jake grabbed my schedule from my hand, inspecting it.

"Hey, we have a couple of Classes together, cool."

"Do you have English first?" I asked hopefully.

Jake shook his head. "Nah, I've got Spanish. I'll show you to the English room though, after Homeroom."

After Homeroom, Jake and I walked silently to the English classroom. He paused to wish me good luck, and then he disappeared into the huge crowd of teenagers, leaving me to fend for myself. The stares returned, and my heart pounded. I took a deep breath, trying to calm down, and went into the classroom.

The Teacher, a man in his late forties took my slip, and signed it.

As he handed it back to me, he smiled and said, "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

I wanted to reply that I'd rather stab my hand repeatedly with a knife then "introduce myself to the class" instead, I nodded meekly, and turned to face the crowd of curious faces.

"H-hello," I began, "My name is Bella. I just moved here from London… I-I moved here to live with my Father, Charlie." I said lamely. "I-I guess I just needed a change of scenery!"

By this point, my face was burning. The teacher thanked me, and sent me to the back of the room. I walked through the room with my eyes cast downwards. My seat was between two boys, both muscular and handsome; I didn't say anything to them as I took my seat, taking a few books out of my bag.

"I want you to read Act Three, Scene Two of Romeo and Juliet." The Teacher began. "And write an essay about how the Nurse's distress over Tybalt's murder affects Juliet. If you don't finish during the class, please finish it for homework."

I knew the scene well. I had written an essay about it back in England. I decided that I could easily copy the essay onto a Document at home. Looking around, I saw everyone reading, except for the two boys on either side of me. As I inspected them, I began to think that they were having a silent conversation.

The less muscular one, who I believed to be the handsomest, turned to meet my curious gaze. He regarded me with adoration in his deep brown eyes… as if I was the light of his own personal Earth. My Mother had always told me that staring was rude, but for some reason, I couldn't look away from the depths of his Brown eyes.

"You have read the Scene, Bella?"

The Teacher's voice snapped me out of my haze. I reluctantly turned away from the strange boy, to face the teacher.

"We studied the whole play, sir." I replied. "I can give you my notes and final essay tomorrow."

"I would like the essay, please." He smiled. "Use this lesson for free, catch up on reading, if you have a book with you."

"Yes, sir," I said, taking my beloved and battered copy of Pride and Prejudice out of my bag.

I didn't even read one word.

"Were you skipped a year ahead, at your old school?"

I looked back up at the strange boy. "No. It's just that the Academic Curriculum is different in England. We learn things at different times."

He frowned. "Oh."

"You're not reading it either," I observed. "Have you read it?"

"Nah," He leaned back in his chair, and grinned. "I'm just taking my chances. I'll read it at home."

"Or, we could just watch the film version." The other guy joined in. "It would be insanely quicker, and probably easier to understand. I don't understand any of what this guy is saying."

I laughed. He grinned.

"By the way," Said the first boy again. "I'm Paul, that idiot over there is Jared."

"Nice to meet you," I grinned at Paul. "I'm Bella."

Paul grinned. "I gathered that from your introduction."

I flushed, and smiled, turning away, and gazing back down at my book.

**PAUL**

The moment I set eyes on her, I knew it was her.

I hoped to give her anything she desired, and I knew that if she asked, there would be nothing I'd deny her. In all of five minutes, I had found the one person I wanted to spend eternity with. She was my world.

I turned my head away and inhaled deeply, picking up some of her scent. She smelled of strawberries and vanilla, but there was an underlying smell being masked by heavy application of perfume. The smell was wrong… like it held some sort of illness.

I waited as long as I could after that, and then I turned around to look at her; my heart skipped a beat as I realized she had been looking at me as well. Her eyes were big and curious.

The Teacher broke her out of her haze. Bella hastily glanced away from me, saying that, yes, in fact, she had already read the scene, and would bring in her Final Essay the following day. Afterwards, Bella didn't look back at me, as I hoped she would, and reached in her bag, drawing out a battered old book.

My gaze still didn't leave her. My arms ached to hold her close to me. To bury my nose in her, and inhale its sweet sent. I wanted nothing more then to sweep her up from the ground, spin her around, and whisper in her ear that she would be loved unconditionally by me, for, well… forever.

Instead, I asked. "Were you skipped a year ahead, at your old school?"

Bella glanced back up at me. "No. It's just that the Academic Curriculum is different in England. We learn things at different times."

Her voice was like smooth velvet, rippling and twisting through the wind. I had to keep my mouth firmly shut to keep it from dropping down to the floor.

"Oh." I said lamely, turning away.

"Nah, I'm just taking my chances. I'll read it at home." I leaned back in my chair and grinned, hoping to come off as friendly, but uncaring. I didn't want to scare her.

"Or, we could just watch the film version." Jared butted in. "It would be insanely quicker, and probably easier to understand. I don't understand any of what this guy is saying."

Bella laughed. Jared grinned; under the table I clenched my fist. She was _mine_.

In the hopes of regaining her attention, I spoke up. "By the way, I'm Paul, that idiot over there is Jared."

"Nice to meet you," Her eyes were back on me, and she was smiling. "I'm Bella."

I grinned back at her. "I gathered that from your introduction."

She flushed, and smiled, sinking into her book. This time, I decided not to make an attempt to retrieve her from it.

A crumpled up piece of paper landed on my desk. I looked up to see Jared smiling and nodding obviously towards it. I sighed dramatically, and picked it up:

"_Imprinted, huh? You're gonna have it tough…. Even if Charlie doesn't shoot you the minute he finds out."_

Below was a badly drawn picture of a mad looking man, who I assumed to be Charlie, facing a Dog. Charlie held a gun in his hand, and a bullet was speeding between the two of us.

"_Hahahahaha. Funny. Shut Up!"_

I threw the paper back over at him. But, as I leaned back, surveying the class, I figured that Jared did have a point. Charlie wouldn't be happy when this was discovered. I would have to hope that he didn't have a gun with him when he found out.

Call me crazy, but I didn't really be the first one to test of we can heal from Gunshot wounds.

**Edited. Thank you to my awsome Beta once again. I have just started another story, a Bella/Jacob, so please check it out and tell me what you think so far...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**BELLA**

By lunch, I began to feel a little like I wasn't completely drowning. A few people had spoken to me in class, and they seemed happy enough to talk to me.

When class ended, a girl I recognized from a couple of my other classes, named Leah offered to show me the way to the Cafeteria. I gratefully accepted; glad that I wouldn't be stuck in the rain wandering around like a dope trying to find the Cafeteria all lunch hour.

Jake fell into step beside us, and causally kissed Leah hello, before slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"You two are together?" I asked, surprised. "Since when?"

Leah beamed. "About six months."

We walked into the crowded Cafeteria, and stood in the Lunch Line. It moved rather quickly, and Jake grabbed my elbow, pulling me towards a table, full of a couple buff looking guys – like Seth, the guy who had answered the door on Saturday – and two girls. Leah sat down next to Jake. Resisting the urge to glare – as Leah didn't know about my hatred of conversing with strangers, I circled the table, and put my tray down across from Jacob, next to an empty chair.

"Bella!" Jake smiled at me. "This is the Gang."

I smiled, and gave a little wave. "Hi, Gang,"

Paul, who sat next to me, laughed.

"That was very insightful, Jacob." Paul, who sat next to me, said laughing. "You know me, that guy down there, is Sam, the girl next to him is Emily. They've _always_ been together and they're usually sucking each other's faces off. You know Jared from English. The rest are Embry, Quil, Collin, Brady and Leah's brother, Seth, Leah's brother. "

I smiled as Seth as I recognized him.

Then suddenly, Jake's face was angry. He shoved back his chair.

"Outside, Paul." He snapped. "_Now_."

Paul, his eyes suddenly scared, jumped up from the table, and darted from the table, Jacob followed in pursuit. The table's other occupant's glanced at me, before following them, after a minute of consideration, I got up too.

**JACOB**

After he had finished introducing the people that Bella didn't know, Paul fell silent, Bella smiled at Seth. Paul regarded Seth with a death glare, which confused me, before his eyes returned to my cousin. There was adoration in them as he looked at her, gazing at her like he was the light of the World—

It clicked.

I shoved back my chair. "Outside, Paul. _Now_."

Paul looked at me for a minute, before he realized what had happened. He stood, and darted from the room. I ran after him. We ran from the school, far into the canopy of trees that bordered the yard. I turned to Paul, quickly phasing. Paul didn't waste anytime in completing the change as well.

The rest of the pack, still in their Human form, gathered around us. After a quick nod from Sam, they phased as well. I hardly noticed.

I – literally – couldn't speak. So I thought instead.

_You doomed Bella into being your life partner?_ I hissed. _It's a worthless attempt, you'll only hurt her!_

_I'm sorry Jake. You know it isn't my fault! Imprinting isn't voluntary. And regardless, I would – I could – never hurt my Bella. _He replied. I glanced over at him. He was braced, ready for an attack.

_SHE'S NOT YOUR BELLA! _I yelled, making the rest of the pack jump.

_Jacob! Calm down! _Came Sam's reasonable commanding voice, _It is involuntary Jacob; you know this, so be reasonable._

_How am I supposed to be reasonable? This is BELLA we're talking about. Regardless, they're nothing alike! How could this Imprint ever work?_

Leah regarded me steadily. _The Imprint works in strange ways. But, it's always a perfect Match. Besides, haven't you ever heard the term, "opposites attract"? _

I emitted a low growl, _I don't care why! I don't want Paul near her! He is going to hurt her!_

_Why on earth would I have reason to hurt her? _Paul said desperately, _If I hurt her, it'll automatically hurt me. I don't want to see her in pain."_

_Which is why, _I answered, my mental voice finally steadying again. _Which is why, you're going to stay away from her. Not even talk to her._

**Edited. Please check out Obsessed my new story.**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed this story! Sorry I couldn't reply to all of you. I will try and update more regularly, but I move around a lot, so not guaranteed.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

The last couple of days had been hell. I kept getting an ache in my chest; my heart actually ached as cheesy as that sounded, it was true and painfully distracting.

My first day had been so great, Paul and the gang being so welcoming, it was obviously to good to be true.

Paul wouldn't talk to me or even come within a metres distance of me. It was as if I was contagious and he didn't want to catch what I had.

When I went to get lunch I noticed that all of the gang where sat on the usual table. But as I approached the table, Paul quickly got up from the table, with a pained look, as if he didn't have a choice in where he sat.

The pair of us seemed to react like magnets, the first day we were compatible, after that we were the same pole, so therefore repelled one another.

"What wrong with Paul?" I asked.

Everyone on the table went quite, not wanting to answer the question.

"Don't worry it's Paul we're talking about, it's probably better if you don't get to know him to much", Leah replied with a glance to a guilty looking Jacob.

"Yeh, well he seemed like a nice guy on Monday, that doesn't change over night for no reason".

"People can change", Jared chirped in, glaring directly at Jacob.

"Well I don't know, I think theirs something going on. I'm going to see what's the matter"

I sat the other side of the table that Paul occupied on his lonesome.

"What's the matter? Have I upset you? I'm sorry if I have".

Paul looked as if he was trying to answer, but failed miserably, so settled with shaking his head no.

I then went on to talk to him some more, but got no replies. This only seemed to make the pair of us more miserable, although it seemed to get rid of the heart ache I'd had to deal with.

I continued to try and get Paul to talk to me for the rest of the day. I even ignored the rest of the gang, as some of them kept saying I was wasting my time it was a lost cause until someone else had talked to him. So although it was childish I ignored them, blaming them for Paul's behaviour.

**JPOV**

I'd been watching how my beta command had affected the new imprinted pair.

From what I had observed I had totally drained the life and happiness out of both of them. Paul constantly wore a mask of pain, while Bella looked really fidgety and generally not not happy.

When Bella refused to sit with us at lunch, I realised that imprinting couldn't be fought against without causing major mental or physical pain.

It was at this point I realised what a mistake I had made.

"Look at them", Leah pointed to the corner table, which Paul and Bella occupied. "Bella's trying so hard, yet getting nothing back. She looks heart broken."

"Do you think I havent noticed that?" I snapped, feeling guilty.

"No need to get snappy with me Jacob Black, otherwise I won't be coming around yours tonight". Shit that's not good, I'm in for it now.

"You need to undo your command mate, your zapping the life out of them, killing the life and soul out of he party", Embry put in.

"If you don't I will get Sam involved and you all know how well he will take that once he finds out how this has effected the pair of them. I'm surprised he didn't stop yur command straight away, but he probably wanted you to realise your own mistakes", Jared threatened.

"Ok I realise I may have made a small mistake"

"A small mistake", Jared repeated in a sarcastic tone. "You are making the biggest mistake of your life. You didn't want Paul to be happy with Bella, so you had to ruin both of their lives. Deciding what something that isn't even your decision to make".

"Ok I made a gigantic mistake. I will undo it later when I have patrol with him".

"Good, now that's sorted I think we better be going to class", Leah observed as people started to leave the cafeteria.

* * *

That night I went to do patrol at 9pm only to find that Paul hadn't arrived yet, late as per usual.

When he still hadn't arrived in half an hours time, I knew their was something seriously wrong.

When I arrived at his house, I gave a quick knock, which wasn't answered. I barged in to find no one on the growned floor, so I went to the second floor, hearing a steady heartbeat in one of the rooms.

I knew straight away which bedroom Paul inhabited, the one with the 'danger no entry' sign hanging in the middle of it.

Paul's room was a mess, dirty clothes covering the ground, his poster of all the hot girls no longer hanging up, but shredded and stuffed in the bin or around it, his duvey on the floor, his bed not made; it looked as if he know longer cared and had just wrecked the place. I knew for a fact that it wasn't usually like this, just last week I'd been unfortunate enough to see a memory of him going at it with a girl in an identical room, only a more tidy room.

Paul lay in the middle of the bed, lying in a ball, as if to alleviate some of his pain. Tears were running down the sides of his face.

I never thought I'd see Paul showing that much emotion, let alone it all being because of a girl.

"I give you permision to talk to and be within a metres distance of Bella", I spoke in beta command, releasing him from my command.

He gave me a relieved look, before he ran out the house and phased in the woods, to go off running towards the direction of Bella's house.

With the guilt lifted off my shoulders, I returned to patrol on my own.

* * *

Sorry haven't spell checked this chapter yet, so please tell me if I spelt anything wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry if this chapter upsets anyone. If illnesses upset you I suggest to no longer continue reading this story. Its also a rather short chapter, but I'l right more in the next one.

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

**BPOV****  
**

I knew there was something wrong as soon as I entered the kitchen, to find Dad sitting at the table with his head in his hand next to the phone, actually sobbing. Here's the thing dad never cries, so at that point I knew something major had happened.

I had a feeling I knew exactly what had happened and I was dreading what was to come, I just wanted to enjoy the time that I had left, without people feeling sorry for me or treating me like a dainty little flower.

"I've just been on the phone with your mother. She said that you ran away without her knowing, she also told me about your condition." Dad shook his head not knowing what to do. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He'd found out before I could plucked up the courage to tell him myself. I just couldn't tell him that I may be dyeing, if I couldn't get the right treatment that is. That was one of the reason I moved to America, they had newer more effective treatment to help fight the cancer.

I had to get away from the pitying looks I was receiving back home in England.

I was fed up of it.

The fact was though that I had already been through not just one, but two sets of chemotherapy already told me that perhaps this time I couldn't fight my doomed destiny of a short life. If I was ment to have a long happy life I would be able to rid myself of this disease that has been faught by others.

"I could't..." I cried.

I had been the one who had to comfort my mother when we found out about my illness; not the other way around, I had after all always been the more responsible one out of us.

Now that I was living with Dad I could behave my own age and he could be the one to comfort me.

After all this time I had never felt so hopeless as I do now. I had never really thought what would happen if I couldn't fight the cancer.

It was at this point that it had finally struck home, that perhaps I wouldn't have a future to look forward to, I would never be able to see if my dreams would become real life. I would never grow up to go to college, university get a job, get married, have children and so many other insignificant things that people take for granted.

I lay in my Dad's arms my face snuggled into his chest, my tears ruining his shirt. Doing the only thing he could Dad patted my back trying to comfort me.

"Shhhhh...it will be alright...we'll get through this together", Dad cooed in my ear, soothing me.

"I don't no what to do anymore. I've had enough of stupid hospitals and their treatments that don't work." I said helplessly, "I don't want it anymore".

"It will be alright. I'll ring the hospital and get you an appointment to see if their is any other treatments", Dad murmered, "You won't have to go through it alone".

"Thank you", I sobbed.

It gave me hope that this time it would be different. I knew for sure I couldn't go through chemotherapy again, but I was willing to try anything else.

With my Dad and my friend I could get through this but in the mean time I was going to make the most of life.

As soon as I'd finished crying Dad let me go, so he could ring up the hospital too get an appointment.

I ordered a two pizzas for the pair of us, as I didn't feel like cooking anymore, yet I was very hungry.

15 minutes later and the pizzas had arrived. Between us we soon ate them, with me eating the most, which was very unusual, I was usually the one with the smaller apetite.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

After talking to my Dad I decided I needed to have some serious thinking time by myself. I needed to think what I truely wanted, not what other people wanted me to do. I was fed up of doing things for other people. That's what happened with Mum and now look where I am, ran away from home to get away from it.

I decided a little walk in the woods could help me relax enough to not be worried by my surroundings and people watching me.

I strolled through the woods completely at peace, a peace that only the woods could give me. These where the only woods that felt this right though, I had tried going in the woods to relax in England. It didn't work. I had felt uncomfortable and felt generally unsafe.

In the woods in La Push I felt at home, some where I truely belonged, where I could feel safe.

It was as I was thinking, that I felt the prickle in my back telling me I was being watched. This stopped me in my tracks. Aware of the possibility of the new danger that had found me.

I looked around where I stood, pin pointing the sound of a twig snapping that had come from my right hand side. I turned so quick, it made me a little light headed.

All I could see was the forest expanding deeper, no person or animal in sight.

Hot hand wrapped around my waist, making me jump from the suddenous of the situation. I could feel the warmth of the person behind me, whom it was is unknown. Although the scent was the familiar musk of the local boys, so I was safe enough.

I pulled out of the set of arms that encased me, curious to whom they belonged with.

"What are you doing in the woods Isabella?" A husky voice asked, sending shivers of pleasure down my spine.

I shrugged unable to form a sensible sentance, as I realised that it was Paul that had found me and was no longer ignoring me.

"It is unsafe here, are you trying to get yourself killed", anger evident in his voice as he talked about my safety.

"Perhaps it would be easier", I mumbled under my breath.

"Do not speak so lightly of death! Why would it be easier? There is nothing easy about death, especially for those you leave behind you"

I shrugged, not sure how he had been able to hear me speak so quitly. This was not something I wanted others to find out about yet, well not at all if I could help it.

"Why would it be easier?"

I shook my head, I was not going to answer his demands after he hadn't been talking to me for the last couple of days.

"Don't look at me like that. You wouldn't have said it unless you meant it"

"Don't know what you are talking about", I denied.

Before I knew what was happening I had been pinned to a nearby tree, my back scrapping the rough tree bark. Two big tanned hand were set either side of my head, while Paul's body pressed into me effectively stopping my struggles.

Soft hot lips started kissing and teasing the skin at my neck, sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. I tried to come up with a sensable sentance, but failed misserably.

Just as I was managing to get my mind on track, Paul decided to swip his tongue across the skin he had previously nipped with his teeth, shocking me sending me once again into a trance.

His lips then started kissing my face, starting withe my chin, moving to my forehead, cheeks, nose, eyelids. This left only my lips to kiss, but he purposefully pulled away at that point, leaving me begging me for more.

"So are you going to answer my question then?" He once again asked. "If you tell me then maybe I can help. I can protect you".

I shook my head to indicate no and to try and clear my thoughts.

He let go of the tree and turned away, hands on his head, showing his obvious anger of not knowing what I was on about.

Suddenly before I could react Paul pinned me against the tree once again and had lowered his head to mine, pressing his lips firmly against my own.

Once I had registered what was going on, I reacted to his touch, kissing his sweet lips back. The movement of my lips sent us into a frensy of a passionate make out session, that sent tingles down my body. Although I had never been very far with any boy, I just knew that their was something different about this kiss; It just felt so right, so natural, as if it was meant to be.

This time when Paul pulled away he just leaned down and proceded to nibble on me ear.

"So what was it that had you feeling that death would be an easier way out?" He whispered seductively in my ear.

"I don't know how to tell you this though..." I mumbled.

"How about just getting to the point and stop making me even more nervous", he suggested. "It can't be that bad, your not dying for heavens sake".

I couldn't stop myself. I broke down for the second time that day, sinking down the tree and curling into a ball, just crying my eyes out.

It was one thing to realise that I may die in the next year, but a totally different thing for someone I was starting to love to just blurt it out as simple as that. And I had come to the conclusion that the feeling I was developing were exactly that, love.

Paul came and sat down next to me and curled me into his chest. I peaked up at his face through my tears and noticed the painful heartbroken expression on his face. He hadn't been expecting anything like this.

"I have cancer", I managed to splutter out through my sobbing.

"We will get through this", he whispered into my hair, almost trying to convince himself. "I will hold your hand while you go through your treatment".

"Thats the thing though I've already had two lots of chemotherapy yet it hasn't gone".

"There are other ways, things like radiotherapy".

* * *

Please R&R. Also I'm getting a bit stuck for ideas what to do in the next chapter, as I'm not absolutely sure what I want to happen, I have two possible out comes. So please review ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Glad to have been able to finally share my secret with others that I knew I could trust.

Although I am happy that Dad and Paul know what is going on, I still dread how they will treat me because of my said condition.

I don't want to be treated like a piece of glass.

I had made the choice to continue on as I always had; without a word of any illness. I know that eventually I will have to tell the school and the few friends that I had made over the last couple of days.

For now I would carry on at school as if nothing had changed and one knew any different.

Paul knew differently and although he never bought it up, I knew he was worried. The next day he wouldn't leave me alone for long; it seemed that he was almost afraid to leave me alone now.

I had made an appointment to go to the doctors like I had promised my Dad I would. I would have to leave school early to get there, but I was only missing P.E.

Recently I have been starting to get tired easily these days anyway, so it was just as well I didn't have to go through another torturous P.E lesson.

I gave my coach my letter to say I had to go early, although it didn't go into specifics.

As I walked out the door I once again had that creepy feeling of being watched, after all people would think it was odd that I was skipping class with the teacher's permission.

Warm confortable arms came around my waist before I could get any further. The heat soaked into m body making me relax enough not to even bother putting up a fight.

"You're not skiving classes already are you Bells?" My cousin asked from behind me.

I squirmed in his arms until he let go of me, so I could turn to face him.

I knew there was no point lying to him; I was rubbish at lying, just one look at my face would tell him I wasn't telling the truth.

"I've got an appointment I can't miss, so if you don't mind I better be going."

Strong arms once again came around my waist to stop me.

"Why don't I come with you?" Jake asked.

"No it's something I've got to do on my own"

"If you're sure", he said before walking away.

As I sat in Forks Hospital's waiting room looking around, only seeing the plain clean walls that surrounded me. What would happen if there really wasn't any different treatment available for me? What would I do? I couldn't just sit there and do nothing, waiting to pass on to the other side.

As I kept thinking, I got increasingly panicked. I should've had Paul come with me; I can't do this on my own.

Before I could think any more about it my name came up on the screen, saying to see Doctor Cullen in Room 4.

"Hello, you must be Bella Swan", said the pale man with blonde hair, that sat behind the desk in Room 4.

"Hi Doctor Cullen", I murmured nervously.

"How can I help you today then?" He asked politely.

"Well I've got cancer and have already had two lots of chemotherapy that haven't worked", I whispered very quickly, just wanting to get it out. "I've had the treatment in England, where they said they could not do any other alternative treatments, due to the stage that the cancer has got to".

CPOV

My dead unbeating heart went out to this small brunette girl that sat before me, as she told me about how she is dying of cancer. It seemed that she was sitting before me with what looked to be her last hope of a cure that would save her life.

Looking at her previous files showed that the cancer had spread to much to be cured by anything other than chemotherapy.

As much as I wanted to help this girl, there was nothing different that could be done. Sure she could go through another round of chemotherapy, but the chances that it would do anything this time was not good at all.

The only way to save her life for sure was by me turning her into a vampire and that was only a last resort that I was going to keep quiet about. This was not a life that anyone should be subjected to unless there was no other way.

Just as I was waiting to relay this information I caught the horrid stinking scent of what I was sure was a Quileute shape shifter coming this way.

I could hear light footsteps coming nearer, to light for ordinary human steps.

The door opened to reveal a tall angry shape shifter, that glared at me before going to little Bella's side. How odd.

"Jake said that you skipped P.E to come to an appointment. I thought I might find you here, so I wanted to see if you needed any moral support", he said as he took Bella's hand in his own, and then leaned in to kiss her forehead.

I cleared my throat feeling rude that I had to witness what seemed to be a private moment; this earned me a growl that was too low for Bella to hear.

"Oh how rude of me. Doctor Cullen this is Paul and vice versa." Bella introduced.

I shook Paul's hand making me hiss at the heat that seemed to burn my hand, as he growled at the coldness of my own hand.

"Well I'm going to be honest with you Bella; there is not much that can be done for you that hasn't already been done. I'm afraid that chemotherapy is the only way, if the cancer had not spread so much I would suggest operating, but I'm afraid even that may not stop it".

Bella looked to be defeated, while Paul a big shape shifter that kills human-blood drinking vampires looked as if I had just told him he was the one that was dying.

I was watching the pair of them interact, when I realized that maybe there was more to the Quileute legends than I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. Sorry that I haven't updated for ages, but it was christmas! Happy new year!

**Chapter 8**

**PPOV**

I hated that I couldn't do anything, I couldn't help my soul mate. I knew that when she did dye, so would I, this was how the imprint worked.

I had managed to avoid phasing as much as possible and when I had to I would sing songs in my head that would hide any thoughts about Bella. She would be the one to tell Jake, not me.

I didn't like the fact that Cullen had to be her doctor, but it was a bit too late to complain now.

Before we left the hospital I pulled Cullen aside and asked him, "How long have we got left if she doesn't do the chemo? Don't you dare think about lying."

"I wouldn't like to say it could be anything from a week to a year"

As much as I wanted to push Bella into having the chemo, I knew deep down that she wouldn't want to go through that for the third time, two was enough for anyone.

**BPOV**

My worst fears had been confirmed there was no other treatment that could save me and I certainly wasn't going to through another round of chemotherapy just to be told at the end of it that it had not done anything. Fate had decided to be cruel to me, especially now that I was surrounded by such great people.

I didn't know how I would tell Dad and Paul that I couldn't go through chemotherapy, that instead I would give up and use what time I had left to do as much as possible.

Still I continued on as I always had, my Mum always said I got my stubbornness from my Dad, once I'd decided on something I stuck to it like glue.

As the days went past I could feel my strength leave my body, I came increasingly tired, as my organs where slowly shutting down inside of me.

I refused to give in. It wasn't until one afternoon in P.E we had to do 1000m round the track that anyone other than Paul noticed that anything was wrong with me.

My breathing was getting heavier; I could feel a strain on my chest as my legs slowed down to a stop, as I bent down to gain my breath. Everything went black.

I could hear a voice whispering in my ear, "Come on Bella, wake up".

Then there was an annoying bleeping sound that kept going off, ringing in my ears.

As I opened my eyes I became aware of a dazzling light.

Looking around I saw Paul sitting by my side on a wooden chair at my head side. The room had plain white boring walls that you could quickly get bored of. It was a typical hospital room.

**PPOV**

Things with Bella and I had been going so well, yet I didn't want to tell her about the whole 'I change into an over grown dog' thing. She was in a bad enough way lately as it was without dumping that bomb shell on her.

Sam being the interfering guy he was, always trying to look out for his pack, had decided that it was about time I tell her about our furry problem. Obviously I couldn't tell him the real reason why I didn't want to tell her, that was for her alone to share with others as she pleased. Sam had therefor gone ahead and organised a bonfire on the beach for this Friday, much to my dismay.

Jake seemed to be relieved with the idea that Bella would finally be in the loop, him and the rest of the pack where fed up of hiding a part of themselves to her.

It was on Wednesday afternoon in P.E, one of the few lessons I actually shared with Bella that I noticed that she was getting very short of breath running around the track.

I was a good half a track ahead of her and knew that the best way to get closer to her was by running faster than what an average human male would run and still try not to arouse suspicion within those that did not know of the pack.

I increased my pace gradually, but I was still quite a distance away when I heard Bella's breathing become ragged. Looking over to her I saw her bend over, I decided that I didn't care whether or not I got detention, so I did a human sprint cutting across the grass field to get to her.

Before I could get there she dropped to the ground overcome with obvious exhaustion.

The coach immediately blew her whistle, signalling for the class to stop, as she ran to where I was bent over Bella.

I could hear Bella breathing now, so I knew she was alright. She had just run out of oxygen for a minute or so, causing her to faint.

"Do you know what happened?" Coach asked.

"Not sure, but I think I should take her to hospital to get her checked out", I wanted someone who knew what they were doing to check Bella over, not some coach that knew very little first aid.

I gently lifted Bella into my arms, before carrying her off to my car.

"Is she alright?" Jake asked. "Do you want some help?"

It wasn't that I didn't trust Jake; I knew he cared about his little cousin. It was the fact that if I let him come I knew he'd want answers. Answers that I didn't want to give him; Answers that I knew he would get eventually, just not from me.

"No I'm fine, she must have been pushing herself to hard", I said hoping that Jake would believe me. Luckily for me Jake hadn't been paying much attention to his cousin running earlier or he would have seen that she was never running that fast to begin with.

I gently put Bella in the passenger's seat of my Toyota Hilux, before rushing to the hospital.

As soon as I got Bella inside the reception Dr Fang came out and told me to place her on a bed in a room to the side.

I was surprised he didn't make me leave the room as he checked her over and connected her to a heart monitor. He was obviously more aware of my anxiety than Jake was.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm going to bring out another story soon, about Bella and Jacob. So keep a look out!

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

"You're looking well Bella, but you do need to take it easy. It could have been worse", Carlisle scolded me. "You need to rest, so I'm going to keep you in overnight. Although I have no concern apart from the fact that you're temperature is slightly high."

"Great now I had a boring night at hospital to look forward to. That won't raise suspicion with my friends at all."

"Well don't you think you should tell them now then? Then they can be prepared for the worst and be able to help. Anyway I'll let you decide, there waiting outside".

Sure enough as soon as the good doctor left the whole group of them barged on through the door, making the room I was staying in look even smaller and overly crowded. I was just thankful I had Paul by my side.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Embry asked.

"Just over did things that's all, I just need some rest"

"He said you got a temperature as well, so don't give me that crap. Tell me what it was that you were supposed to tell us then", Jake asked, showing that he had been eavesdropping on the previous conversation.

"Patient, Doctor conversations are confidential, so what right do you have to listen into them? If I wanted you to hear I would have asked for you to come into the room", I fumed, upset that they had heard. Now I had no choice but to tell them.

Everyone in the room except for Paul, Kim and Emily lowered their eyes to the ground looking rather guilty. Jake obviously wasn't the only one that had heard that conversation.

Looking at Paul at my side I tried to gain courage, which I did not have. He leaned forward giving me a peck on the forehead. "You'll have to tell them some time, might as well get it out of the way. I'll be here right at your side."

Everyone looked quizzically at me, as if asking what I was going on about.

Holding on tight to Paul's hand, "I didn't exactly tell you why I came back did I? That was for a reason"

I looked at Paul's face and only saw complete sadness. I pulled his hand up and kissed his knuckles, as I pulled him in for a hug. "It should be me comforting you, not the other way around", he murmured into my neck.

"Why did you come back? Not that I'm not glad that you did return." Leah questioned, trying to get answers.

"I kind of ran away from home-"

"You did what?" Jake jumped to conclusions. "Does Charlie know?"

"Yes Dad does know and he understands. Anyway I moved here to get away from London and the people there; they were sort of suffocating me you could say"

Everyone in the room was listening, some looked confused, others alarmed.

"Everyone there knew I had got cancer", a gasp filled the room. "I just couldn't deal with everyone feeling sorry for me; sure they tried to be helpful, but only made me feel incapable of doing anything. They wouldn't even let me carry my own shopping, it was beyond ridiculous. So I got away from there to come home, I knew Dad would be upset when he found out, but more understanding than what mum was. She didn't seem to grasp the fact that I wanted to enjoy things and do stuff on my own, not with other constant hovering over my every move."

"I want to do stuff while I can; sure there is a slight chance that my cancer may go away if I went through another lot of chemotherapy. I'm just so fed up of it; I've been through it all before, what difference is it likely to make that it hasn't already?"

Jake had tears in his eyes, so I pulled him over for a hug. "I'll always be your little cousin, don't forget that", I whispered in to his chest.

"I'm not sure how long it will take, but-"

"The doc said anything from a week up to a year", Paul murmured faintly.

"That's why you didn't want to tell her, you were afraid it may upset her or worse." Sam observed, talking to Paul.

"That and the fact that it may give her heart attack, if she really wants to know I'll tell her once she's feeling better", Paul answered, confusing me more.

"What are you on about?"

"We were going to set up a barbecue for Friday, but seeing as you are unwell it will have to wait. There were a few things Paul wanted to tell you, but I'm afraid this information is not for the faint hearted, so will have to wait until you are feeling a bit better", Sam answered.

This discussion had obviously given Sam things to think about, as he seemed to stare into space, with a crinkle in between his eyebrows. He finally said to Paul once again, "You know what that means don't you?"

Instead of answering Paul gave a brief nod of the head, "it's worth it".

This left a sombre atmosphere in the room, with no one to break it, slowly one by one people disappeared from the room.

Paul noticing my confusion and angst, smoothed my forehead before pulling me onto his lap and telling me, "don't worry about it, I'll tell you when you get out of hospital, nothing's wrong. It just gave Sam something to think about that's all".


	10. Chapter 10

**Review=Motivatio=Quicker chapters**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

I had finally got out of that hell hole called the hospital- also known as my second home. Although I had been told to take things easier, at least I would be able to do something, rather than sit around doing nothing; except possibly gaining weight.

Here I was all alone at home, bored out of my mind. Dad had gone to work; it had come around to his weekend – he had to be at the police station and patrol the area. I finally got him to give in; he did so once I agreed that I would carry my mobile everywhere and if anything at all was wrong I was to call him immediately.

Lying all over the couch – being the slop I am, I flicked through the channels. Finding nothing very interesting on T.V, I turned to a music channel. It didn't take too long until I had drifted into unconsciousness, sleep peacefully.

I woke up startled; there was the sound of thunder in the distance. The room was in darkness, unexpected considering it was only five o'clock in the afternoon. There must be one hell of a storm out there, for it to already be that dark.

I went to turn the light only to find that no matter what it wouldn't turn on. I checked with other appliances; the same thing. Great - the electric had gone out.

I stumbled around some more, trying to find a torch in the cupboard.

Before I could find the torch, there was a flash of lightning, lighting the whole room up. A second later an extremely loud boom filled the air making me jump and hit my head on the cupboard. A scream filled the air; my scream.

The next second the door burst open, revealing a dark figure. I screamed again.

Warm arms came around my waist, startling me. I started to struggle in the hopes of escaping my capturer. "Please, don't hurt me," I pleaded, thinking the worst.

"Hey it's me; I'm not going to hurt you". Paul whispered as he pulled me into his chest, as I clutched my throbbing head. I was going to have a hell of a bruise tomorrow that was for sure.

"Can you grab the torch from the first draw of chest of draws please?"

"Right on it," His arms dropped and the heat left me as he moved away, making me wish that I could stay warm and protected in his arms forever.

A bright dazzling light shone in my eyes, confirming that he had managed to find it. I blinked, as he turned the light off, trying to adjust to the darkness once again.

He returned to my side without a sound, not even tripping in the dark.

He pulled me to his side, and then led me over to what I presumed to be the couch. It was hard to tell; I couldn't see that well in the dark, just the shadows. I think my eyesight has improved.

"Can you actually see?"

I felt Paul shuffle around so my back was to his chest, his head resting on my head. "Yes, it has to do with what I'm about to tell you. It enables me to have heightened senses."

"Please tell me you not the kind of idiot who takes steroids and drugs to enhance things." In fact that would explain a lot of things, but that would mean that I was in fact part of a gang- a gang the others had denied.

"No nothing like that. I'm not taking any illegal substances – drinking alcohol occasionally doesn't count. What I'm trying to tell you about - I don't really have much of a choice whether or not I am involved in it -"

I cut in, "someone's pushing you into doing stuff? Who is it? I'll get Dad to sort –"

"No nothing like that. It's inherited you could say - it's carried in my genes, it's in my blood. Once the change is invoked, it's unstoppable."

"Cut to the chase, what are you trying to say?" I didn't seem to be getting any answers - he was talking around the circle, not in it.

"Have you heard the tribe legends?" I nodded. "Well there true, all of them. I know it doesn't sound very believable, but it's true. I'm a werewolf- well technically I suppose I'm a shape shifter. The whole gang are – we're a pack."

I tried to picture what Paul would look like - all I could see were the gruesome werewolves you would see in horror films. I wanted to be able to picture what they looked like, not the creatures that belonged in people's nightmares.

"Can you show me?"

"I can, but we'll have to go outside - I don't want to wreck the furniture when I phase."

Paul led me outside, keeping me from stumbling over anything. He left me in the porch, where it was dry. Paul walked in the direction of the wood, disappearing into the darkness. The thunder and lightning seemed to have finished, but instead there was a steady stream of rain.

A couple of minutes later I could hear the scuffling of movement, but could not see anything through the darkness. "Where are you?" I asked to the darkness, making me feel like an idiot.

More scuffling was heard as a horse-sized wolf came into view. In its mouth it held my torch, which Paul had just disappeared with.

Walking up to me slowly, he offered me the torch in his mouth. I picked the torch up, turning it on so I could see the magnificent silver grey creature in front of me.

It gave me a lopsided smile – his tongue lolling out the one side of his mouth. It was adorable.

I gave him a pat on the head, teasing him. "Good Pauly, do you want to play catch now?"

This earned me a playful growl.

I walked out of the porch - not caring that it was raining. I walked around Paul, inspecting him, with the dull torch. He watched me curiously as I moved around him, petting him as I went. I tickled behind his ears – making him hum with satisfaction.

By the time he went back into the woods to phase back, I was absolutely soaked through from the rain, as was he. My white t-shirt had become see-through, revealing my black lace bra underneath and my nipples had puckered due to the coldness. My hair was wet, forming delicate ringlets- that would disappear as soon as I brushed them.

I saw Paul as soon as he started walking back - thanks to the torches light. Water ran down his chest, making my mind go crazy with lovely visions of what he'd look like in the shower. I was practically drooling.

Paul's nostrils flared, as if smelling the air. He must have come up with something good, as a dazed look crossed his face as he hurried towards me.

"What you thinking about?" He asked in a sexy husky voice. My panties were ruined.

"You of course. Why?"

He dragged me towards him, before we plunged into a hot passionate kiss, that send shiver down my back.

"What exactly are you thinking about me?" A sexy smirk plastered over his face.

I shrugged; no way was I answering that question.

"Well I'll have to give you something to think of then," as Paul lifted me up – my legs going around his waist.

"Sounds like a good plan."

He carried me into the house, but did not stop in the living room. Instead he led me to the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

That wasn't exactly the most comfortable night of my life - although it certainly was filled with the most love.

I was just thankful that Dad had had to spend the night at work – apparently there had been a house fire. If he had come home last night, I would probably be locked in my room for the rest of my life. Not to mention that Paul would probably be put in a prison cell. After all, our activities didn't really count as resting.

I lay in bed next to a snoring Paul – he was dead to the world.

I watched him, as his chest rose and fell. His hair was sticking out everywhere, fashioning the most adorable hair styles.

I crept out of bed, instantly missing the warmth of Paul. I shivered, before putting my clothes together and going for a shower. I had to move very gingerly, my legs ached from last night's activities.

After a quick shower to get rid of any stickiness, I quietly descended down stairs fully dressed. Half an hour later a stack of twelve pancakes where keeping warm. Two pancakes for me, ten for the wolf that was fast asleep upstairs.

With breakfast ready, I returned upstairs- in the hopes of waking sleeping beauty or should I say beast.

"Paul, wake up," no reply.

I shook him a bit, yet again no movement.

The sound of the front door opening put me into an instant panic. It must be Dad coming back from work.

I shook Paul some more to no avail. I couldn't yell unless I wanted draw Dad's attention, which would lead to disastrous consequences.

I wacked him on the head with a paperback book gently – I wanted to wake him up, not give him a concussion. This was no good, being gentle wasn't getting anywhere.

Next I got out the hardback book and put behind it as much force as I could, coming down on Pauls' head with a loud thud.

A loud, "ouf" filled the air as Paul sat up looking startled. He looked around the room, trying to decipher where the danger was.

"Bella are you alright?" drifted up the stairs.

"Yes, just tripped over getting changed that's all," I yelled back, trying to avoid anyone coming upstairs.

Paul looked almost scared when he realised that someone was downstairs. It was an emotion I'd never seen my fearless wolf hold. It was comically that my Dad could scare the big bad wolf. I couldn't stop the giggle that came out.

Paul's attention was turned to me – still holding the hardback book in my hand.

"You could have given me brain damage you know. It's not a nice way to be woken up by the love of my life," He sulked.

"How do I know that you haven't got brain damage?" I teased. "It's not my fault you wouldn't wake up."

"You shouldn't disturb ones sleep. Who's downstairs?"

"Not sure, it's probably Dad."

I left Paul to get changed, telling him not to have a shower until he got home.

Down stairs I was surprised not to find dad. Instead I could see a black wheel chair, with my Uncle Billy sitting in. He seemed in a world of his own, as he stared out the window.

I cleared my throat to get his attention. "How long have you been here?"

"Five minutes or so. I wanted to talk to your Dad, but I take it he's at work." I nodded. "Considering I just saw Paul walk away from your window into the forest, I take it he spent the night here."

I nodded again. "I didn't want to be alone – Dad had to spend the night at work, haven't seen him yet."

"I'll believe you," sarcasm thick in his voice. "I believe that Paul told you about the whole wolf thing, but there was something I wanted to add to the whole imprint thing. When a wolfs' imprint dyes, so does the wolf – sometimes straight away, other times they simply go insane without their imprint."

"Imprint? What's that?"

"Uh, he didn't tell you that?" Billy said shiftily – concerned that he had told me before anyone else.

"I'm sure you'll get told in due time, maybe it slipped Paul's mind?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

"Why can't you just tell me?" I grilled.

"Not my place to. Anyway we had a Tribal Elders Meeting last night and we came up with an interesting theory that could help you."

"Such as? There's not much that can help now – as much as I wish there was." There was no point in being oblivious to what was likely to occur.

"The pack where going to have a bonfire on Friday. You should come – you need to hear the legends again, it will help you understand everything better."

"I'll be there. What time?"

"Be there by seven, although the legends won't get told until eight. If you want you can get in touch with Emily and see if she want's any help cooking."

One of the great things about my uncle was that he was so laid back; he gave you the choice – instead of telling you what to do.

As we kept talking I went into the kitchen and got the pancakes out of the oven – where they were keeping warm.

"I thought there would be a hungry wolf here, so I made plenty. Help yourself, there is no way I'm going to be able to eat all these."

As a matter of fact I only ate two, while Billy ate one more than me. Leaving a whole load of food, that I put in the fridge.

**Loving the reviews so far! Constructive critism welcome.**

**Reviews = Motivation** = **Quicker Chapters**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the few reviews I've got. I have realised how bad my english is, so I'm going to get a friend to check over my story, which I will then re-post. **

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

Paul was supposed to be coming to pick me up in five minutes to take me to the bonfire on the first beach. This bonfire wasn't for outsiders, so everyone there could speak freely about the pack. No having to hide their true life.

Here I stood in my bedroom after having a nice long soak in the bath – wearing a nice new summer dress, which I knew I would likely freeze in. Luckily for me I knew I'd have a nice hot wolf to cuddle up with. The dress was strap less made with a black flowing material, with pink flowers at the bottom.

I had chosen to avoid the death traps, also known as heeled shoes. Instead I chose to wear a pair of flip flops. Adding a bit of mascara and really thin eyeliner, I decided I was ready to go.

The doorbell rang and I ran downstairs as fast as possible without tripping over my own two feet, in the hopes of getting to the door before my dad.

All I knew was that Dad somehow did manage to get to the door before me, he always had been quicker than me – not that that took much doing.

Paul stood the other side of the door wearing a pair of full length jeans for once – although he did forgo wearing a shirt. His chests magnificent eight pack was open for my viewing, begging to be licked and memorised.

"Hey, bring Bella back by midnight. She needs the rest." Dad instructed, before wandering back into the sitting room, to watch a match no doubt.

Paul pulled me in for a hug and gave me a peck on the lips, for a greeting. "Hey. You look beautiful by the way, as well as smelling absolutely amazing."

The last comment was strange; he'd never mentioned how I smelled usually. "Hello to you to gorgeous. Wait a second I made a apple pie, I'll go get it out the fridge."

Paul took the pudding from me then went about helping me get in the car. We drove to La Push in silence, with the comfort of one another near.

Everyone was already there and waiting. Before I got very far I was lifted up into a big bear hug, as my cousin span me around, making me a bit nauseas. Luckily my head soon cleared once Jake set me on the sand.

"Took you two a long time to get here. Are you sure you didn't stop on the way here to get to know each other even better, because you do smell different" he winked. Paul let out a low growl. My face instantly went bright red with embarrassment, even though we hadn't done anything – not today anyway.

There were two tables set aside covered in lots of food; I quickly added my pudding to the collection allowing my face to cool down a bit, before returning to Paul's side sitting on one of the dry logs.

I snuggled into Paul's side as we all gathered around the blazing fire. The whole pack was there, as well as the tribe elders.

"You didn't need to bring anything, but it will get eaten I'm sure," Emily said to me, before speaking to everyone. "Let's grab some food, so imprints and elders I suggest getting what you want before the wolves descend."

There was a simultaneous grown from the wolves, as they moaned at having been made to wait for food. No doubt they were starving.

All the humans went about filling their plates quickly, and then went to sit down. The wolves were quick to descend and grab as much food as possible.

A nibbled through my food not feeling to hungry, leaving leftovers. "Are you going to eat that all honey?"

"Nope. Not feeling that hungry, so help yourself." I said, passing Paul my plate.

After everyone had settled down Billy proceeded to tell the tribe legends, starting with the story of the protectors and how they had defeated the cold ones. He then went on to tell several other legends, the third wife legend particularly stuck with me.

"The legend of imprinting is not something I usually tell, but I will tell it at a special request. When a wolf sees its true mate for the first time, its' soul mate if you will, it will imprint upon them. The wolf will feel as if it's seen the sun; its life will now exist around that sole person. The wolf will gravitate towards its imprinted and be whatever they want; a brother, friend, boyfriend, lover or husband." Billy enthralled everyone. "It is thought that this bond will strengthen the wolf and make a stronger next generation, carrying on the wolf gene."

With that silence encompassed the bonfire. The couples stared into one another's eyes with adoration, while everyone else seemed to have an eye on me, especially Paul who was fidgeting next to me.

All of the other legends where true so why not his one. And if that was the case there was a soul mate out there for each of these wolves.

"Is it true?" Paul nodded. "Have you imprinted on me?"

"Yes, the day I met you, that's part of why it was so hard when I was ordered not to talk to you" he said as he stared straight into my eyes, seeing into my soul.

I didn't exactly know how to take that. I felt kind of betrayed that he hadn't told me before, but on the other hand I was just so happy. I knew there was nothing that would change how I felt, so what was the point in making a fuss over it.

Instead I gave Paul a gentle kiss, to indicate that everything was alright. That was until I remembered Billy's words from the other morning. If I was to die now, so would Paul.

**Reviews = Motivation = Quicker Chapters**

**I only got 8 reviews for the last chapter, if I get 10 or more for this chapter I will update before the end of the week.**


End file.
